The present inventors obtained a purified anti-tumor antibiotic effective against transplanted tumors from a filtrate of the culture broth of Streptomyces macromomyceticus, a macromomycin-producing strain, as yellow crystal which have evidently different properties from those of macromomycin (U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,954).